


Buy You A Drink?

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nathan can't feel anything, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Dynamics, Smut, Voyeurism, but he likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This follows loosely on fromA Hand In His Hair, itself inspired byfragilelittleteacup'sLiquid Courage(as at the ninth chapter). So I highly recommend you read that first, though this probably does make enough sense in isolation.  Particularly as there is no real plot outside of the smut - just a context something like that set up in Liquid Courage, (although no doubt this differs from what Fragilelittleteacup would have planned for them next).





	Buy You A Drink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liquid Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733731) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



It had been a couple days since Duke had seen Nathan; not for any particular reason, they had just both been busy. It was gearing up to be another busy day in the Gull, with the lunch time rush starting already.

Duke left Tracy behind the bar and went back to the storeroom, a list of ingredients in his head. He had hardly got in the door when he heard it close behind him. Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders to push his back against the wall, and then snaked a hand up into his hair to hold him still.

“I know you've got customers waiting,” said Nathan, “But I bet we could have some fun in here.” Nathan reached his free hand down between Duke’s legs as he talked. “I could jerk you off, hard and fast, and have you back in the kitchen before anyone realised you were gone. Or,” he continued as he ran a finger slowly up the growing bulge in Duke’s pants, “I could make it so, so, slow; drawing one long moan of pleasure out of you after another, as you wonder whether I will let you come before Tracy notices you're missing and decides to see where you've got to.”

Part of Duke wanted to speak, part of him wanted to stay quiet, none of him had any idea what to say. In the end all that came out was a strangled kind of moan; desire and anticipation and apprehension all mingled together.

“Or,” Nathan added, glancing at the shelving unit next to them, “I could strip you naked and handcuff you to these shelves. Leave you here while I go finish my beer.”

Nathan's eyes darted over Duke’s face for a moment before he kissed him. Then he held Duke still by the hair as he pulled back to look him over again. With a flexing of his wrist, he titled Duke’s head back more, exposing the line of his throat. Slowly, deliberately, Nathan brought a finger up to the skin under Duke’s ear, and ran it down his neck to his collarbone.

“I'll be back later,” said Nathan, and with that he was gone.

Duke stood there, breathing heavily and wondering what to do with the ambiguity and vagueness of that promised “later”. It took him a minute to remember what he had come into the store room for, much longer than it should have done to find it. Once he made it back to the kitchen he was glad it was so busy; it forced him to concentrate, forced him to get on with the work, forced him not to wonder which of those promises Nathan was thinking of following through on.

Once the lunch time rush was over and he let himself think about it again, he realised the answer to that question was probably “none". He could not quite see Nathan pushing things that far; not in public. But that was besides the point, because Duke had known as Nathan had said each of them (and he still knew it now), that he would let Nathan do anything he wanted. He had no interest in saying ‘no’ to the man, whatever plans he came up with and that thought left Duke’s heart missing the occasional beat and his stomach doing back flips all afternoon.

-

As it got busy that evening, Duke worked behind the bar and kept one eye on the door, looking out for Nathan in the jumpy kind of way that meant he wasn't sure if he wanted him to turn up just now or not.

When he had stopped serving, thrown the last customers out and cleaned up, and still not seen any sign of Nathan, Duke assumed he would have to wait until another time. He started locking up, and was reaching for the final door when it opened and Nathan slipped through.

They stood and stared at each other for a moment, before Nathan took the keys from Duke’s hand and locked the door behind him. Nathan handed the keys back. “You have something to do in the storeroom,” he said. It wasn’t quite a question, it wasn’t quite a command. It was somehow both and neither, and something else entirely.

Duke put the keys in his pocket and turned to walk back to the storeroom, his heart thumping against the inside of his ribcage as he opened the door and stepped inside. He took a breath and started to turn towards Nathan, but Nathan moved first, grabbing Duke’s arms behind him. Nathan clipped a handcuff on one wris, threading the cuffs around one of the shelf supports before fastening it to Duke’s other wrist.

Duke pulled his arms experimentally; he was held fast to the shelves. Nathan made a show of leaning forward for a kiss, then stopped at the last minute, just out of Duke’s reach. He played with the promise of it, his gaze finding Duke’s, then resting on his lips, his head tilted at just the right angle … but he did not move close enough to touch.

Duke strained forward, whining for the contact. Nathan shifted back a little and began to undo the buttons on Duke’s shirt. He moved slowly and carefully, and though Duke felt the pressure of his touch through the fabric, his fingers did not touch Duke’s skin.

Nathan pushed Duke's shirt down over his shoulders, exposing Duke’s chest and made a show of taking in the view, then he started work on Duke’s belt, undoing his fly just as slowly, and pushing the denim and cotton down Duke’s thighs.

Once the clothing was out of the way, Nathan reached a hand down to cup Duke’s balls, and then ran a couple of fingers up the length of his cock. Duke’s moan turned to another whine at the loss of contact as Nathan pulled his hand away.

“I love it when you whine like that,” Nathan told him softly. “All desire and desperation; full of frustration as you … wait for my touch.” And with that last he stepped back, turned around, and left the room.

Duke stared after him as if he could make him reappear just by looking. Nathan had left the door open, leaving Duke alone with pretty much no chance of being found by anyone - but still; it was a theoretically fairly public place. Any number of employees had access to it during the day, drunk customers had been known to find their way in here by mistake. For Duke right now, the combination of the situation and that open door left him feeling safe but vulnerable, private but exposed, alone but public enough that it pinged his slight exhibitionist streak, and his skin hummed with the tension of it, even as he wondered _How did Nathan know?_

He heard the clink of bottles in the bar, and then the _pffftt!_ of one being opened. Which told him something, but how long would it take Nathan to drink the beer? Duke had seen him down a whole bottle in one, he'd also seen him make a single bottle last a whole evening.

He considered whether he could pick the handcuffs and decided he probably could, if he could reach the keychain in his pocket. He made no move to get to it. He shivered with the uncertainty and the anticipation, and the thought of Nathan in the next room, knowing exactly what he was doing to Duke.

When Nathan returned, Duke didn’t hear him coming; he was just there, standing in the doorway. He leant on the doorframe and watched Duke intently, a subdued little smile playing over his lips. “Miss me?” he asked as he looked pointedly at Duke’s erection.

“Always,” Duke replied, not trying to keep the arousal out of his voice.

Nathan looked Duke up and down, taking in the look on his face and the movement of his chest as he took quick, shallow breaths. Nathan stepped closer and reached a hand towards Duke’s cock, stopping before he got there. Duke watched, a noise escaping his throat unbidden at the frustration of the unfulfilled contact.

“I wonder if I could make you come without even touching you?” Nathan said.

Duke doubted this, but before he could say anything Nathan leant forward to blow on his skin, and the sensation of the cooling evening air on his nipple made him gasp. Nathan straightened back up, grinning, and stepped a little closer. He blew tendrils of air across Duke’s ear, his cheek, his lips, his cock, and always kept himself just out of reach.

Duke whined, a noise from the back of his throat; full of want and desire, frustration and pleasure. “Touch me, please,” Duke said.

“No,” said Nathan slowly, as though coming to a decision. Nathan reached into his pocket and then around behind Duke to undo one of the cuffs and move it to the other wrist. Before Duke really realised what was happening, Nathan had stepped away again and Duke was left with one wrist still cuffed to the shelves, the other now free.

“Touch yourself,” Nathan said. “I want to watch you. Show me what you like.”

Duke felt his skin shiver at the sound of Nathan’s voice, at the intimacy of what Nathan wanted. Even so he hesitated; waited to see if Nathan really meant it. Nathan just stood there and watched him, and so, Duke did what he had been told.

He reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, holding Nathan’s gaze all the while. That look, that connection between them as he touched himself left him feeling just that little bit more vulnerable, just that little bit more exposed. He felt his stomach flip and his heart thud with the thrill of it.

  
With all the anticipation, he was half-way there already and he moved his hand faster and faster. Until Nathan spoke.

“Wait,” he said. “Slow down. Don’t come yet. Don’t come until I tell you.” And again that tone of voice. It wasn’t a command exactly; and Duke knew he could have said ‘no’ in any case. He knew he could speed his hand up if he wanted, or stop completely and tell Nathan the game was over, tell him to take the cuffs off. He knew that he would if asked.

But. There was that tone of voice, and the look in Nathan’s eye, and Duke wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted. Nathan saw that and played with it, telling him _slower_ and then _faster_ and then _stop_. Telling him to hold himself, his hand still, telling him to take his hand away altogether. Duke did it all, everything he was told, even as he whined in frustration and begged Nathan for more.

“Don't move. Hold your hand still until I get to ‘1’,” Nathan said, and started to count down from 10. “10, 9, 8, when you move make it slow, 7, 6, make it soft because we still have a way to go yet, 5, 4, when I let you come it is going to feel so good, 3, 2, just not yet, don't come yet, and 1; move your hand.” As he spoke Nathan watched the reactions flicking across Duke’s face; the anticipation, the arousal, the frustration, the desire, the lust, the submission. He watched it all and soaked it all in and thought about what he would do if his Trouble went away.

Then for a while, Nathan let him move as he wanted, and Duke came close; so, so close, before Nathan spoke again. “Take your hand away,” he told him, and Duke did, holding it by his hip as he waited, breathing hard, for Nathan’s next instruction. “Tell me what it feels like,” Nathan asked him. “Tell me what it feels like to touch yourself while I watch. Tell me what it feels like to wait.”

“It … I … You …” Duke tried to get his distracted brain in order. Nathan just watched and waited. “The way you watch me, it’s so intense, it’s like a sensation in itself. The waiting, I … my skin tingles, I can feel my cock throbbing, I …”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.”

Nathan shook his head. “Not that. Not today.”

“Tell me to touch myself. Tell me to make myself come for you.”

“Hmmm,” Nathan said in acknowledgement, considering it. “I’m going to count down from 10 again. When I get to one, you can touch yourself. Make yourself come for me then.”

Duke nodded, and waited, and it seemed like forever until Nathan spoke again. “Ten,” he said slowly, and Duke let out a moan as he realised the countdown was going to go much slower this time. Nathan teased him even with that though; sometimes moving quickly from one number to the next, sometimes going quiet for long enough he might have forgotten what came next.

“Three,” Nathan breathed, and stepped a little closer.

“Two.” Nathan stepped closer still, almost touching, and put his hands on the shelves either side of Duke’s shoulders; holding him without touching him, containing him without restricting his hand. They watched each other’s heavy breathing for a moment, before Nathan finally told him, “One; let me see you come.”

It did not take Duke long to reach his climax then, held close in Nathan’s eyes and in his space. He shouted and swore and let Nathan see all of it, and at the very last moment Nathan kissed him, swallowing the moans for himself.

-

Once Duke had stilled, Nathan undid the cuffs and pulled Duke’s shirt back up over his shoulders, doing up buttons as he smiled his little half smile. “Buy you a drink?” he asked.


End file.
